


Coming Home

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Home, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Returning Home, Sex, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Being with Michael always feels like coming home for Damien.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

The hotel room was the same standard that Damien had become used to over his years with Section 20. A small, clean room with white walls and indifferent art upon several of the walls. He paused for a moment by the  window, surveying the view of the main road from the fourth floor of the innocuous building they were based in before turning his attention to the room’s main attraction.

The double bed was the usual, crisp white sheets with a burgundy comforter over the top of the duvet. However, that wasn’t what excited Damien about the room, it was the fact that his partner Michael Stonebridge was dozing in the centre of the bed, the covers drawn up around his muscular form.

Damien allowed himself to take a moment, to watch the peaceful rise and fall of Michael’s bare chest. The pang in his heart reminded him how much he missed this, how much he hated being apart from Michael. For Damien, it felt like coming home. 

Damien stripped off his own clothing leisurely, tossing the offending items onto the plush carpet beneath his feet before he climbed underneath the duvet. His cool skin brushed against Michael’s warmth, he savoured the sensation of Michael’s body heat rolling over his goose pimpled flesh.

Michael’s mouth tipped up into a smile as Damien’s lips caressed his hairline.

“Did you miss me?” Damien whispered against Michael’s skin as he kissed a trail down Michael’s forehead to the tip of his nose.

“Some parts of you.” Michael responded turning onto his side, his large hand cupping Damien’s face.

His thumb brushed over the apple Damien’s grizzled cheek, smoothing over the soft stubble of his five o’clock shadow. Damien leaned into the touch, his lips brushing over the sensitive underside of Michael’s wrist, pressing a kiss there.

“All the important parts I hope.” Damien mumbled as Michael shifted closer.

Damien shivered as Michael’s bare skin caressed his own.  It had been weeks since he had been able to touch Michael, to kiss him and love him. 

Michael was hard already, his silky length brushing against Damien’s throbbing cock as he drew Damien closer. He moaned out loud at the sensation as Michael guided Damien’s mouth towards his. 

The kiss was everything that Damien had spent the past few weeks fantasising about and more. His lips covered Michael’s lovingly, his fingers threading through his hair. 

He guided Michael onto his back, draping himself over him. He kissed a pathway down Michael’s jaw, they were brief and teasing, always promising something more. His teeth grazed that sensitive little area, that space just above Michael’s collarbone, sending Michael’s hips bucking against his own as he grunted with pleasure. Damien adored that noise, he loved having Michael writhing and moaning underneath him.

Before Michael sex had been about fulfilling his urges. With Michael it was about so much more. He used it as a tool to show Michael how loved he was, how wanted.  

His hand delved between the two of them. His fingers wrapped around Michael’s leaking cock, Damien’s thumb running lightly over the head, spreading the slick pre-cum.

“Damien.” Michael breathed his name, his head tipping back into the pillow as he arched into Damien’s grasp. 

“You look so good like this.” Damien told Michael, his voice rough as his palm grazed over the shaft of Michael’s cock in slow, drawn out motions. “My hand on you, getting you off.”

His grip tightened just slightly on Michael’s dick as Michael fucked up into his hand, trying to set a quicker rhythm.

“Do you want more Mikey?” Damien asked him, grasping the slick head and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip again. 

“Damien…” Michael growled, the white sheets balling up in his fists. “Stop teasing.”

Damien obliged, his hand stroking up along the shaft of Michael’s cock as he picked up the pace. The sensation drove Michael crazy. Damien could tell from the hitch of his breath, the way his hips jumped frantically meeting each pump of Damien’s fist. 

“Come for me.” Damien murmured, his left hand skimming over Michael’s chest, his fingers pinching Michael’s nipple with just the right amount of pressure . “Let me see it.”

Those words mixed with that little tweak…

It was enough to send Michael over the edge. 

His body tensed, his muscles tightening as he cried out, painting Damien’s fist in streaks of white. It was that expression that dazzled Damien, the one of elation on Michael’s features as he climaxed. 

“Fuck.” Michael mumbled, his cheek pressing into the pillow as Damien’s weight shifted so that the two of them were lying side by side.

Michael cupped his cheek, his thumb trailing over Damien’s lips before he kissed him. It was slow and intoxicating, filled with the promise of so much more. 

“Let me clean up.” Michael whispered against the corner of Damien’s mouth. “And then I want focus on you.”


End file.
